


Fullmetal Oneshots (Requests Open)

by WolfVio



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Oneshot Collention, What are you waiting for?, as long as it isn't rated m, request something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfVio/pseuds/WolfVio
Summary: A oneshot collection for Fullmetal Alchemist. Requests are open! Rules inside!





	Fullmetal Oneshots (Requests Open)

Rules

  * Please request something below an M rating.
  * No Lemon
  * No overly graphic death or gore (Dismemberment, blown apart, covered in blood... like COVERED in blood.)
  * No Gay ships.
  * Parental ships, Brotherly Ships, Sisterly ships, are allowed.
  * No crackfics.
  * Everything else not mentioned is allowed.



If I don't reply to your comment or request then I won't do it. After I DO reply then I will do it. 

I have no schedule. I will get some shots done before others. It depends on my inspiration.

Once I finish a shot I will reply to your request with "Done! (Shot title)"

Now go request something!


End file.
